Simpatia
by muselicious
Summary: Uma simpatia não fazia mal a ninguém – claro que não! Talvez nem funcionasse, estavam fazendo aquilo só por brincadeira... né? Universo Alternativo, SasuHina, GaaIno.


_Naruto? Nah, ele não me pertence._

 **SIMPATIA**

Hinata sentou-se em cima de sua perna direita, recostando-se à parede e empurrando Ino só um pouquinho para lá na cama, para acomodar melhor seu computador diante de si. Achava a internet uma coisa – às vezes, uma coisa boa; outras vezes, uma coisa ruim; e, em geral... uma coisa, só isso. Suspirou, continuando a ler coisas aleatórias em um site de generalidades. Estava entediada.

– Hinata! – A amiga lhe chamou, um tom histérico na voz, e enfiou a mão na tampa do notebook, abaixando a tela a fim de ter total atenção da morena.

– Ah? – Hinata sempre desconfiava quando Ino começava com aquele jeito de falar e aquela postura, assim toda animada, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a solução para a fome no mundo. A moça dos cabelos loiros estava ajoelhada na cama, de frente para ela, balançando alguma coisa luminosa loucamente. Ah, meu Deus... – O que foi? – Perguntou com cautela.

– Olha isso – A resposta veio animada e meio cantada, a última sílaba sendo esticada até Ino perder o fôlego. – Não, espera, vou ler pra você. – Ela olhou para o celular, pigarreou e começou: – _"SIMPATIA DO PÉ ESQUERDO PARA AMARRAR O AMADO. Trata-se de um ritual simples que, para realizá-lo, você precisará ter em mãos: fotografia da pessoa amada e caneta azul. Primeiro, escreva na sola do pé esquerdo o nome da pessoa amada três vezes. Depois, pise na fotografia, falando o seguinte mantra: "Debaixo do meu pé esquerdo te prendo, te amarro e te mantenho, pelo poder das treze almas benditas. Que assim seja! Que você venha me procurar em vinte e quatro horas, dizendo que me ama e quer ficar para sempre comigo. Enquanto você não vier, não comerá, não dormirá e não terá vontade de outra pessoa a não ser eu. Assim seja! Assim será!" Ao final, dobre a foto e coloque-a numa bolsa ou carteira que estejam sempre com você."_

– Hmm – Foi a resposta cuidadosa da Hyuuga, que voltava a abrir seu notebook discretamente, tentando tirar o corpo fora da situação.

– Nada de "hmm", querida. Vamos fazendo. – Ino desceu a mão sobre o computador da amiga novamente, afastando-o para o lado.

– Ino... Não é só porque uma coisa tá na internet que ela é verdade – Ela lançou um olhar debochado para a amiga, entendendo a mão, pedindo o telefone. Ino entregou e ela releu a simpatia, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Aí nos comentários tem várias pessoas dizendo que funcionou...

Hinata olhou a tela e, de fato, deu de cara com vários relatos extasiados de quem tinha conseguido amarrar a pessoa tão almejada a si. Devolveu o smartphone à amiga, ainda incrédula.

– Podem ser apenas perfis falsos, né.

– Ai, Hina, se você não acredita, não custa nada tentar comigo. Cê sabe que eu morro de medo de fazer essas coisas sozinha... Vamos, por favor, por favooooooor!

– Olha – Hinata levantou-se, foi até a escrivaninha e voltou com duas canetas esferográficas azuis, entregando uma à moça de enormes olhos azuis –, vamos, mas só porque eu sei que você faria de tudo por aquele cubo de gelo que atende por Gaara.

– Claro, Hinata, porque a sua paixão platônica é bem comunicativa e calorosa... – Ino revirou os olhos, mas ficou quieta quando percebeu o olhar que a morena lançava sobre si.

– Se isso der ruim, Ino...

– Não vai dar! – Ino agarrou a caneta da mão de Hinata e escreveu, com sua letra redonda, Sabaku no Gaara na sola de seu pé. Encarou Hinata, ansiosa: – Anda!

O nome que Hinata escreveu foi o de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Oi, docinhos de côco! Tudo bem?_

 _Eu tava fuçando minhas pastas aqui e achei essa peça rara, que eu nem lembrava que existia, e pensei "Hm, por que não?" e cá estamos. Queria saber o que vocês achavam, pra ver se termino ou não. Os demais capítulos serão maiores, então acalmem seus coraçõezinhos._

 _Não me apedrejem, Trinta Dias a Dois vai sair. Hardest of Hearts vai sair. As ones que vocês ainda não sabem que existem vão sair. E é isso aí._

 _Espero que tenham gostado! Beijão. 3_

 _Ah! Reviews?_


End file.
